1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floor latch assemblies associated with pivoting or removable vehicle seats. More specifically, the present invention teaches combination front and rear latch assemblies associated with a rear row vehicle seat and which provide the above combined features of locked forward tumble and rearward removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of floor latch and dump assemblies associated with a vehicle seat. Many of these seat designs are concerned with the ability to fold and/or remove such as a rear row vehicle seat.
Rus, U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,401, teaches a latch mechanism which removably attaches a front portion of a collapsible and removable utility seat assembly to a latch rod on a vehicle floor pan. The latch mechanism includes a bracket adapted for attachment to the front portion of the utility seat assembly with a wheel attached thereto. The latch mechanism includes a locking mechanism connected to the bracket. The locking mechanism includes a lock member rotatably connected to the bracket and adapted for engagement with the floor pan for causing rotation of the lock member with respect to the bracket to facilitate locking of the locking mechanism onto the latch rod as the utility seat assembly is collapsed.
Jeong, U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,264, teaches a detachable seat for a vehicle including a seat bracket at the bottom thereof, and which is detachably coupled with guide grooves and front and rear strikers formed in a floor panel of the vehicle. The bracket comprises a body unit including a bracket body with front engaging grooves and rear engaging grooves for floor mounted strikers. Locking units are provided for releasing the rear striker from the rear engaging grooves in response to control of a release lever; and rollers are located to facilitate mounting and demounting of the seat.
Nicola, U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,525, teaches a lever action floor latch actuation mechanism for removably securing a seat to a pair of front and rear strikers on the floor of a vehicle. Front and rear latches are pivotally connected to the forward and rearward legs, respectively, for releasably securing the seat to the strikers. Of note, a longitudinally extending linkage pivotally interconnects the front and rear latches and an actuation member coupled to the link simultaneously moves the latches between a latched position engaging the strikers and an unlatched position disengaging the strikers.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,555, issued to Neale, teaches an automotive seat assembly removable from a vehicle. Of note, a first latch assembly selectively secures the upper portion of the seat back frame to an upper interior region of the vehicle. A second latch assembly selectively secures the seat cushion to the vehicle when the seat cushion assembly is pivoted to the occupant seating condition. A retaining member is mounted on opposite interior side walls of the vehicle and is positioned to receive each of a pair of anchor pins located at ends of a crosswise extending structural member associated with the seat back frame, and upon the seat back assembly being pivoted about rollers associated with a lower portion of the seat back frame. Upon the anchor pins being fully registered within the retaining member, the first and second latch assemblies are aligned for respective interengagement and the structural member operably engages the vehicle for transferring the seat belt forces thereto.